Parental Control
by JunJouVampire
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya don't like their son's boyfriend. So, they turn to a reality tv show to get rid of him. You'll have to read in order to see the pairings, hurhur   Shizaya
1. Psyche

This is my first Durarara! fanfic, so I hope I do ok. w Please forgive me if I make people out of character! ~bows~ Now, if you don't know what Parental Control is, it's a show... A show where parents choose dates for their daughter/son's because they don't like their boyfriend/girlfriend.

**Note:** I read thatKadota's alter ago was a yankee/bad boy type... I think his A.E name was Tsuppari. ^ ^;

Now, there aren't a lot of A.E's so I might have to use some of the original characters.

**Chapter One: Psyche**

"Hello, I am Izaya and I'm a informent!" a raven haired man greeted. The man had a black long sleeved, v-neck shirt while his black fur trimmed coat hung over the black sofa. He opened his red eyes to look at the camera while smirking and leaning back on the coat. The camera then showed a blonde man wearing a bartender outfit smoking with blue glasses covering his eyes. "I'm Shizuo and I'm a bodyguard," he said casually as he blew out some smoke.

"We have a son named Psyche who is hyper and always happy," Izaya commented. Shizuo nodded and pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. "But, we have one problem..." Shizuo huffed. Suddenly, the scene changes to a brown haired man that had his hair combed back with a red shirt, black jacket, and black pants flipping off the camera, then it changed to the same man, but this time he was do graffiti. After doing a few more scenes of the man, it showed Shizuo with a displeased look. "His boyfriend pissed us- mostly me- off."

"This is Psyche," the narrator announced as a raven haired teen with a white coat that had pink fur trims ran in the snow while spinning. On his head was white and pink furry ear muffs that replaced his headphones. "He is dating Tsuppari," he added while the said man was leaning against the silver looking fridge while chugging a two litter pop, then burping afterwords. "The two have been dating for 3 months," his voice stated as Psyche and Tsuppari held hands near a window and watched the blizzard outside. Then, it cut off to Shizuo and Izaya sitting on a white bed that had light pink designs with Psyche, but had no audio while they spoke to the displeased looking teen. "But his parents think he's a good for nothing douche bag. So now, they are going to set him on two blind dates with guys they have each chosen. It's not only hard for Psyche, but Tsuppari has to sit with both his parents and watch the dates together."

_Preview_

"I think you'll have fun," one unknown date said as he walked Psyche into a building.

"This is so stupid," Tsuppari groaned as he folded his arms over his chest, "Psyche is going to pick me. After he does, we'll go into his room and-" he was cut off by the loud sound cracking sound. The camera panned over to Shizuo, who was holding half of the coffee table over his head with Izaya trying to calm him down.

Now it showed Psyche laying on his bed, his chin resting on a pillow as he spaced out. "By the end of the day, Psyche will have to choose one of the men. His boyfriend, Tsuppari, or one of the men his parents have selected for him."

**-insert rock style sounding theme music-**

Psyche came running through the snow and to the camera. Once getting to it, he bent over a bit to come face to 'face' with the object with a cute smile. "Hi! I'm Psyche and my boyfriend's name is Tsuppari. He's cute, strong, and a funny!"

"First of all," Shizuo started, "Tsuppari is not at all strong. No, I am not comparing him to my strength, but he's nothing but a poser."

Psyche watched in awe as Tsuppari picked up a small looking cinder block. Then, when Psyche looked away to watch some kids make a snowman, he dropped it and doubled over.

"Tsuppari is not an honest person. He always lies or breaks promises," Izaya huffed while crossing his arms.

"B-but I thought you sai-" the sniffling Psyche was cut off by the sound of Tsuppari's voice yelling over the phone, which made the raven haired boy flinch.

"Tsuppari is not at all nice," Izaya added, "not to mention he doesn't have manners."

There were a few scenes were Tsuppari burped, fart, and flipped off the camera before it showed him yelling at Psyche, who was looking down, with no audio.

"Now, we're not wanting someone who is 'perfect'," Shizuo said while his husband nodded. "We just want someone who is not Tsuppari and will treat Psyche right."

"Now it is time for the parents to meet to potential dates," the narrator said as men waited in a long long leading into a large building.

A blonde man came walking through the door and sat down on the opposite side of the room as Izaya and Shizuo. This man wore wearing a blue and white kimono, his long sleeves covered his crossed arms. "Hello, I'm Tsugaru."

"My name is Chikage," a brunette said as he walked in with bandages around his face.

"I'm Delic," a blonde smiled. He had a white suit with a pink undershirt and black tie. His white headphones on his head matched the one's that Psyche had.

And the names of boys and girls went on.

Izaya looked down at the paper he had in his hand. Shizuo's arm rested on the back of the couch behind Izaya. "Now... Our son likes to sing. If you were a song, what song would you be?"

"You by Kaito," Tsugaru responded.

"Ah... Sorry Sorry by Super Junior?" he said but he seemed unsure.

"I think it would be RingDingDong by SHINee," Delic replied.

Shizuo looked over to the paper and pulled the cigarette he had out of his mouth. "If you were to do a a duet with Psyche, what song would you do?"

"Magnet by any Vocaloids."

"I don't sing."

"Cendrillon by Kaito and Miku."

"What do you think is important in a relationship?" Shizuo asked.

Tsugaru was silent for a moment. His blue eyes stared at the floor, as if he was thinking. "Love."

"Honesty..."

"Being together."

"What body part do you find most attractive about a person and why?" Izaya asked, leaning against Shizuo.

"Eyes because they can show a person's emotion and feelings."

"Face because you can see how cute a person is."

"Body because you can hold someone. It can also be sexy~"

"If you were a winter activity, which one would you be?"

"Perhaps snow angel making..."

"Snowball fight."

"Sledding, because your son can-" he was cut off my Shizuo stomping his cigarette on the floor and picking up the table. Delic waved his hands. "You didn't let me finish! I was going to say your son can ride with me!"

"..." Shizuo stayed silent as he set the table down. Izaya snickered and stared at Shizuo while doing so. "Before you leave, what is one word that describes you?" Izaya asked.

"Friendly," he answered before getting up and bowing to them, "Thank you for having me."

Chikage stood up. "Friendly, I guess."

"Sexy," Delic said with a smirk and got out of his seat to leave.

When everyone left, Izaya and Shizuo leaned forward to look at the laptop on the table that showed the boys and girls that they had questioned. "I pick him," Izaya said as he picked a picture. Shizuo only nodded and pointed to his choice. "I think I like him..."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if I made people out of character! I read the Delic was more like a playboy, and Tsugaru was calm and stuff... I don't know anything about Chikage other then the fact he was in a biker gang. I just guessed on him. A Could you tell me more about<strong> Kida, Mikado, and Anri<strong>'s alter egos (A.E)? I know their names, but I don't know what they are like. Also, if there are more A.E's, then tell me about them. I would like to know more about **Tsukishima** and **Hachimenroppi** as well. C:


	2. Psyche's Dates

Thank you to the two reviewers who gave me some information about the A.E's. :D

**Chapter 2: Psyche's Dates**

After the commercial break, Psyche, Tsuppari, Izaya, and Shizuo sat in their expensive looking living room. Izaya sat close to Shizuo, who was glaring at Tsuppari. Tsuppari was 'setting rules' for Psyche. "And don't you go kissing them," the man said. Psyche could only nod.

"Psyche, don't listen to him. Do what you want," Izaya spoke up. He was sick of Tsuppari, and wanted his date to come more quickly. Then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!~" Izaya sang as he skipped to the door. When he opened the door, in the corner of the screen was Delic's name in cursive.

"I picked Delic because he's cute, and funny. He seems like a person who can treat my son right and show him a good time," Izaya stated when the scene cut off to him alone.

The blonde smile and walked to the living room with Izaya following behind. Delic was currently wearing a white coat with pink buttons. His hands where in his pink outlined pockets and his pink eyes looked at Psyche up and down. "This is Psyche," Izaya commented while pointing to his son, "and that is just trash," he added, referring to Tsuppari. Izaya took his place next to Shizuo as the scene switched to Tsuppari alone.

"My first impression of Delic?" Tsuppari questioned. "The guy looks like a total sissy. What type of guy wears pink? Even his eyes are pink! Hahaha!"

"Are you ready to go?" Delic asked Psyche. The boy nodded and skipped with Delic out the door. The people left in the house turned to the large plasma TV as Izaya turned it on. The scene now showed Delic and Psyche entering an arcade. "While Tsuppari and Psyche parent's are stuck with each other at home, Psyche and his date will be hitting the arcade," the narrator said while Psyche and Delic walked up to a Dance Dance Revolution game. The lights were dimly lit so the flashing colors of the games seemed more appealing. Delic had taken off his coat, showing the white suit and pink undershirt he wore under it. Psyche kept his fur trimmed coat on and took a mat.

"An arcade? What kind of first date is that?" Tsuppari snorted.

"It's better then any of your dates. Oh, excuse me, you never have taken him on one," Izaya responded with his arms and legs crossed.

Psyche scrolled though the song list and smiled as he picked 'Nori Nori Nori'. As the two danced, Delic decided to strike up a conversation. "So, what is your boyfriend like?" the blonde asked while stepping around. Psyche giggled and did a little twirl before jumping up and hitting the left and right arrows. "He's funny and strong. But he can also be mean."

"Ah, so he's a dick?" Delic laughed.

"Who's he calling a dick?" Tsuppari snapped, causing Izaya and Shizuo to laugh.

"W-well, that's a mean way of putting it!"

"But I'm right, right?" Delic asked with a cocky looking smirk.

Both stopped dancing when the song ended. "I-I guess..." he mumbled. This made Tsuppari growl. Delic continued smirking and picked another song. "Has he brought you on any dates like this?"

"No... We haven't been on a actual date," Psyche said sadly. Delic frowned a bit and got ready for the song 'Butterfly'.

"Is he good in bed?"

This made Shizuo gawk while Izaya laughed.

Psyche's face instantly turned red. "I-I-I don't know. We have never..." he trailed off. Delic's only response was a laugh.

After they danced and played games for a while longer, Delic took Psyche to the food stand and bought them a couple of hotdogs with fries. "Did you have fun?" Delic asked while watching Psyche consume the hotdog. The younger male nodded and swallowed what he had in his mouth. "I haven't had fun like that in a long time!" he exclaimed with a smile. Delic ate a couple of fries and continued talking to Psyche until he had to take the boy home.

Tsuppari glared at Psyche as the boy sat down. "So, how was your date?" Izaya asked, already knowing how the date went. He just wanted to add salt to Tsuppari's cut. Psyche smiled brightly. "It was really fun! I loved dancing with him. You chose a great, mommy!"

Izaya sighed happily and grinned. Even though Psyche was in high school, he loved it when his son called him 'mommy'. Izaya held back on hugging his son, but instead leaned against Shizuo. "What the hell was that? I'm a dick, huh?" Tsuppari hissed, causing Psyche to frown and look down. Shizuo, being the protective father he was, glared at Tsuppari while growling. It looked like he was ready to jump out of his seat and attack Tsuppari.

Shizuo got up when the doorbell rang. When he opened the door, a blue eyed male gave a small bow before smiling. The name 'Tsugara' wrote itself in cursive in the corner of the screen. "Hello," he greeted. Shizuo smiled a little and stepped aside. "Come on in." Tsugaru nodded and entered the house, his navy blue trench coat following behind him.

"I picked Tsugaru because he looked a responsible gentleman who wouldn't piss me off," Shizuo said with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

When the two blondes came into the room, Izaya and Tsuppari looked like they were having an intense starring contest. "This is my son, Psyche," Shizuo said as he walked over to Izaya and sat next to him. Psyche's magenta caught Tsugaru's blue ones when the younger male stood and turned around. "Ready?" Tsugaru's calm voice questioned.

"Yeah!" Psyche replied happily and followed Tsugaru out the door.

"Pft, the guy looked like he smokes weed," Tsuppari commented to the camera.

Shizuo turned on the TV, making Izaya look away from his and Tsuppari's death stare match by pulling him to his waist. "So, what are we doing?" Psyche asked Tsugaru as they walked on the snow covered sidewalk. Tsugaru led Psyche to a large, empty ice rink. "Ice skating. I reserved the whole rink for today."

Psyche frowned a bit, "I-I don't know how."

"It's okay, I'll teach you," he said and got them a pair of skates. "I think you'll have fun."

"This is so stupid," Tsuppari groaned as he folded his arms over his chest, "Psyche is going to pick me. After he does, we'll go into his room and-" he was cut off by the loud sound cracking sound. The camera panned over to Shizuo, who was holding half of the coffee table over his head with Izaya trying to calm him down.

Tsugaru held both of Psyche's hands while he helped the boy step into the rink. His steps were small and shaky, but Tsugaru managed to get him in the middle of the rink. "Okay, now just put your foot like this- there you go. Push off with your other foot now," Tugaru instructed. When he let go of Psyche's hands, the magenta eyed bot wobbled before tilting to the side. Tsugaru caught him before he fell onto the ice and stared at Psyche in his arms. "You need to keep your balance," he commented. Psyche looke d up and blushed while trying to pull away. Sadly, he forgot the ice and ended up clinging to Tsugaru's coat. The blonde chuckled and set Psyche back on his feet. *He stepped around so that he was behind Psyche and took his hand while his other one set itself on Psyche's stomach. "Here, I'll do it," he chuckled.

"What the hell is this?" Tsuppari yelled in disapproval. Izaya and Shizuo grinned happily and paid no attention to the angry boyfriend in their living room.

Psyche could stop the burning sensation in his cheeks, but thankfully he could blame just blame the coldness outside. The raven haired male set his hand over Tsugaru's on his stomach and held onto the other one. Tsugaru slowly glided around the rink with a blushing Psyche in his arms. When Psyche turned his head to look at Tsugaru's, the two stared at each other for a moment before slowly bringing their faces together.

"WHAT?" Tsuppari shouted.

"Yes!" Shizuo yelled out with an approving smile. Izaya looked over to Tsuppari with a wicked grin and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's waist.

The scene cut off to Delic, Tsugaru, and Tsuppari all sitting on the couch. Both dates looked at Tsuppari with disapproving looks. Psyche and his parents were currently in his room, trying to get him to chose one of the dates. Then, they left to give Psyche some time to thing by himself. After what seemed like forever, Psyche's door opened, making everyone stand from their seats. They were all surprised to see Psyche running out and glomping Tsugaru. "Tsu-chan!" Psyche cooed out, making 'Tsu-chan' smile and pat his head. "Y-you're not going to give your reasons for not choosing the other two?" the camera man asked. Psyche shook his head. Izaya and Shizuo hugged each other with grins on their faces. "

"This is bullshit!" Tsuppari growled out. "I thought you loved _me_!"

"Psyche doesn't like trash," Shizuo commented and picked up one half of the already broken table. Shizuo ended up chasing Tsuppari out of the house and into the streets. Delic shrugged and kept a smile on his face. "Ah, he wasn't really my type anyways," he said as he left.

Psyche sat on the couch with Tsugaru, nuzzling his chest and letting out a cat like purr. The blonde had a peaceful smile on his face as he stared down at Psyche. Shizuo and Izaya looked at the two before going into their own bedroom to give the two some space. Neither of the parents thought they were going to have to deal with anything like this again.

* * *

><p>* This is how I imagined it: http:file(DOT)videohealthy(DOT)com/4DXR9OHpumd7s(DOT)jpg  
>Replace (DOT)'s with periods.<p>

Lol, can you tell I'm a fan of Psyche and Tsugaru? xD;;


End file.
